


Caezlo drabbles for Chris

by Moraca101 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caezlo, I did this for Senpai, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, chris-stuck, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moraca101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caez belongs to the sweet Chris over at http://chris-stuck.tumblr.com/. I encourage people to go over to them and share the love, maybe make Caezlo a thing. There will be more, I just thought I'd throw this out for now. If you spot ANY mess up in pronouns, comment below and I will fix them as soon as I can. I really want to get Caez right and do them some justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caezlo drabbles for Chris

I blinked at the rather tall man and the woman who begrudgingly stood beside him. "Are you sure I can't go anywhere else?" she complained. 

  
"Excuse me, Miss..." I began.

 

"Ok, stop right there _P_ _risoner_ , I would like for you to use nonbinary pronouns please, assuming you know what those are," she sneered. I pursed my lips.

 

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," I apologized. They blinked at me, shocked. I couldn't tell if the muttered thanks was actually spoken or not, but the person stepped back, letting the man walk forward.  

 

"Now that that  _idiotic display_ is over," he huffed emphasizing 'idiotic display' towards the person behind him,"Now I can ask you a few questions about what you were doing with such delicate information as this." He held up my sketchbook, filled with sketches of not only the snowy terrain of their base, featuring some of the metal buildings that came above the surface, but also some of the stormtroopers and even him. I pursed my lips. 

 

"How thoroughly did you go through that?" I asked. There was a section dedicated to what I swore up and down when I started it was anatomy study. It was definitely just the more adult portion of my drawings. He raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "Please don't make me say what's in there...," I squirmed,"It's so embarrassing to admit it." He leaned forward, his warm breath spilling across my face.

 

"Spill," he hissed. I looked over at the person behind him, my eyes begging them to help me. They now somehow had my sketchbook open and was blushing bright red. I laid my head on the table in shame.I groaned before lifting my head and motioning for him to lean closer. He did. I looked shiftily around like it was a big secret, then motioned again. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, turning his ear to me. I took a deep breath. 

 

"Pornography," I moaned loudly in his ear. Across the room I heard loud laughing as the man flinched away, blushing red. I was blushing too, but I was also giggling. He huffed and left angrily, muttering something about us being children. Says the one having a tantrum, I thought. The other person sat down in front of me, relaxing easily. 

 

"The name's Caez," they said,"I am sure you figured out that was the infamous Kylo Ren." Their voice was warm and friendly, the effects of their laughing still evident in their voice. 

 

"Cah-ez," I said, tasting it on my tongue. They nodded. They tossed me my sketchbook. I reached out with my chained hands and flipped it open. I gently touched the page I was on, an image of the base absorbing a star so it could be shot. "I only have these because I originally came here to draw the planet, then you guys started showing up and building this massive weapon," I said absentmindedly. They smiled. 

 

"You just wanted to draw?" they asked, relaxing back. I nodded. "Do you show your art to anyone?" Caez asked, an eyebrow raising. I shook my head, lying. Caez nodded and stepped out, leaving me and my sketchbook alone in the room. I looked around, taking in the metal surroundings. Kylo stepped in after a while.

 

I looked up at him. "You will be staying with us. Caez says that you might get along with some of the Troopers. So you will have your own room and escort," He said irritably. I looked down, away from his gaze.

 

* * *

It's been months since I arrived. I had snuck out of my room and was heading towards my favorite spot to sit and think. It was just a little dark corner out of the camera's view. As I slinked towards it I heard a rather strange noise. Someone was.... moaning? It was quiet... I glanced into the corner and saw something I probably shouldn't have. Two familiar figures dressed in black and brown were kissing rather passionately. Caez let out another quiet, breathy moan as Kylo ground his leg between theirs. I wished I could look away, but it was quite the show. I pulled out my sketchbook quietly and began drawing, Caez's puffy lips being bitten gently by the ever rough Kylo. I kept drawing them until a beep emitted from Kylo's built. He sighed and apologized to Caez, them smiling brightly. I slunk back into a closet as Kylo passed, closing my sketchbook with a soft thud. I heard one pair of footsteps, heavy and quick, pass the door. I sighed.

 

The door suddenly opened and I flattened against the back, clutching my sketchbook to my chest. Piercing green eyes caught my defensive form. Caez stepped forward holding out their hand. I handed them my sketchbook reluctantly. They knew what I had started making. They looked through the book and studied the newest addition to the 'Caezlo' section. This one was much better done, now that it was drawn from life. 

 

Caez sighed and wacked my head softly with the book. "You know better, young miss," they reprimanded. I pouted.

 

"I am legally an adult, so please don't talk to me like I'm a child," I said. They rolled their eyes.

 

"Uh huh, and where is your escort," they smirked. I frowned. 

 

"Fine, I'll never speak of what I saw as long as you don't tell Kylo," I pouted. We shook and they escorted me to my room. 


End file.
